This invention relates generally to a bow sight for use by an archer and more particularly to an aiming reference within the bow sight.
The original method of aiming an arrow at a target is generally an inexact sight alignment of the arrow with the target. As the distance to the target increases, the angle of inclination of the arrow from the horizontal is increased to compensate for the effect of gravity on a flying arrow. Also wind movements from the side of the projected path of the arrow require compensation in the aiming of the arrow.
Gravity and windage corrections can be more exact under many conditions by the use of peep sights on the bow string and bow sights on the bow. The aiming reference on a bow sight can either be a pin head, a V sight, or cross hairs mounted either alone or in combination with a lens varying in power from 0 to 8 or even greater.
Problems existing with either a pin head or cross hairs aiming reference are the size and the color of the aiming reference relative to the target and the background of the target. If the size of the aiming reference is sufficiently large to make it readily observable under any kind of conditions then, at distances of under fifty yards, the archer is required to again estimate to a certain degree the aiming of the arrow. The aiming reference under that distance could easily project over an area having a radius of several inches.
Under cloudy conditions, at twilight, or when the background is shaded or blends with the target a small aiming reference may be undiscernable or barely discernable. Those adverse conditions require more time and make it more difficult to properly align the bow and arrow with the target.